Girl With A Plan
by Squirrelsliketacos
Summary: World Domination or a little girls imagination gone awry while having a tea party with her favorite teddy bear.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Dragon Ball Z. T-T

AN: Another Boog story. YAY! I had originally planned to have my Ouran Inuyasha story up before another one, but this idea popped into my head and here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

It was a calm, warm afternoon at the Higurashi Shrine. Hiro Higurashi had just got in from the office and was walking passed the Goshiboku when he spotted his daughter, Kagome, having a tea party with her teddy bear. Atleast he thought it was a tea party until he heard the words coming out of her mouth as he came closer.

"And then, General Boog, we shall take Russia." she said and pushed a pink tea cup over the table top.

As he stood over her shoulder he noticed that there was a world map on her table and her tea cups were sitting over the oceans and some were on various parts of the world.

"Yes, daddy? You are interrupting my war party." she said with all seriousness that a seven year old could have.

He took another look at his daughter. She was in her usual princess dress that she used for tea parties but this time she had on Hojo's red cape and one of his military caps with her princess crown on top of it. Then he glanced at her giant teddy bear, Boog; who was wearing his military jacket, another cap, and had two of his medals taped to his fur.

"What are we doing?" he asked her.

"Taking over ... the world." she said and clasped her hands together.

He cocked his head to the side believing she had seen too many Pinky and the Brain cartoons. He was going to have to speak to her mother, Sakura, about limiting her television time and to more suitable cartoons.

"From Russia over to Europe, which we will give to mommy." she said and poked her father in the stomach with a teachers pointer.

"All of the world?" he asked.

"Everywhere." she stated proudly.

"Which do I get?" he asked.

"Are you with me or against me?" she asked suspiciously.

"With you." he said with a grin.

"Then you may have North America." she stated.

"What about Grandpa and Souta?" he asked.

She had a serious look on her face then and then looked at Boog. After several minutes of staring at the bear she nodded her head and turned back to him. It was like she had had a coversation with the teddy.

"Grandpa can keep the shrine and Souta will go to a deserted island with a mean nanny." she explained.

He didn't say anything then but turned and went to the shrine home and Kagome went back to her plotting. But before he got into the home, Kagome called over to him.

"Daddy, tell mommy I'm having a friend over for supper." she called.

"Alright, I'll let her know." he said and went inside, thinking it was another dinner for Boog.

She waited until she was sure that he was inside and then she looked up into the branches of the Goshinboku.

"You can come down now." she said, "He's inside."

She continued to look at the tree as a little boy with gravity defying hair and a monkey's tail floated down out of it. The boy crossed his arms and glared down at her and she smiled sweetly.

"Just how do you think you're taking over MY universe?" he asked.

"With cuteness and I only want the Earth." Kagome said with a grin.

"Why should I give you the Earth?" he asked.

"Well, Vegeta, it will be a present to me when we get married. You can be King of the universe but I can be Queen of the Earth." she explained, "Cookie?"

Little Vegeta looked at her and the looked at the map she had drawn out her battle plan. Even in his young mind her plan seemed fool proof and he liked that she was a girl with a strategy plan for world domination. A quick glance at the cookies and she knew that he was hooked. He took one and sat next to her to help her finish the plans.

"Kagome, where does the bear come in?" he asked around a mouth full of cookie.

"Boog? He will be my General and together we will use Booglings and science from NASA and a really smart inventor and take over the world." she said most confidently.

He nodded his head. It sounded like a good plan to him. Their planning was interrupted by the voice of her mother calling her to dinner.

"Ok!" she called back, "Come on, Vegeta, we set a place for you."

He had turned to take off but she grabbed his tail and when he looked back at her she had the puppy dog pout on. Now he knew that she could take the world by cuteness. Her plan was absolutely fool proof.

* * *

AN: Well this was something that popped up unexpectedly and its very silly. :-)


End file.
